Dragon Ball XG
Theme Song In Dragon Ball X Generation (DBXG) is a series of my friends and I. There are 10 planned Saga's and an uknown amount of episodes in a saga. Demonic Destruction Saga Episode 1 Gotek: is it finally time to start the series?!?!?!?!? Little Trunks : Yes,yes it is bam intro! *intro plays i dont have an intro yet so deal with it* *Cosmic and Mammad's space pods land* Cosmic:Whats this has this planet survived the past saiyans? Mammad:I think so brother. *suddenly they see a tall grey being walking towards them* Comsic: WHAT ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT *goes ssj* Zeta Buu: The question should be why are you here? Cosmic:*powers down* We are saiyans from different planets that came to take over this puny planet. Mammad:Why do you ask? Zeta Buu: because i am here for the same exact reason. Mammad:Then perhaps we can form an alliance Cosmic: Yes,yes its fine with me. Zeta Buu: We will be unstoppable Mammad:What shall we call it Cosmic: Demonic....... Zeta Buu:Destruction! Mammad: Double D i like it. *Meanwhile with the crew..........* Kotsu:*jumps into the pool* Little Trunks*Jumps in afterwards* Gotek:*jumps in also* Kotsu: Goku are you gonna get in the pool we're on vacation after all. Goku: No, i just have a strange feeling something is not right. Kotsu:Aw. Little Trunks*whispers something in Gotek and Kotsu's ears* Gotek: Right*runs out of the pool* Kotsu and Little Trunks*swims up by Goku* Gotek:*runs behind goku* Little Trunks: NOW!*pulls one of gokus arms* Kotsu:Okay!*pulls gokus other arm* Gotek:*pushes goku* Goku:*falls into the pool*You guys are gonna get it! All three:*laughing* Uh oh! Goku:*fires the Kamehameha and all the water flies out of the pool* *10 minutes later* Gotek:Good going Goku now we cant go back to the pool for the rest of our stay. Kotsu:You just had to use the kamehameha. Little Trunks:What a temper. Goku:ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU GUYS TRIED TO GET ME IN THE POOL!*senses the 3 power levels and flies off* Kotsu,Little Trunks, and Gotek:*sense the 3 power levels and flies off after goku* Zeta Buu:There coming. Cosmic:What do you mean who is coming. Mammad:Who could come at this great timing. All 4:*land* Us and we're not coming we're here. Episode 2 Gotek:HURRY UP! Little Trunks:Coming Soon calm down Gotek sheesh. *intro plays* Zeta Buu: Ill take on you you look easy enough *points at goku* Goku:Dont bet on it. Mammad: Ill kill you easily *points at Gotek* Gotek:I wont just kill you i will destroy you physically and mentally! Cosmic: i will Break you in half *points at Trunks* LT:Good luck with that. Kotsu:So no one wants to fight me you to scared*sticks out tongue* Zeta Buu: Dont think that i have someone special for you. *a strange being lands and the ground begins to shake as if it trembles in fear* Kotsu: I HAVE TO FIGHT THAT THING!!!! Anti-Ωmega: if that thing means me then yes,yes you do. Anti-Ωmega: *grabs kotsu's head and slams him into a mountain* Kotsu:KAAAA MEEE HAAA MEE HAAAA! *smirks and fires* Anti-Ωmega: WHY CANT I MOVE *paralyzed* Kotsu: Your paralyzed because i hit you in a special point of your body *flash back to hitting Anti with a quick jab to his chest* Anti-Ωmega: YOU LITTLE-*turns to ashes* Kotsu:That was way to easy. Anti-Ωmega:*Regenerates and blast Kotsu* Ωmega Eraser! *fires at Kotsu* Kotsu: *tries to block* CLIFFHANGER ATTACK GOOOOOOOOO!! Episode 3 Kotsu:*just barely deflects* Anti: Had enough yet! *fires large Red energu spheres at kotsu* Kotsu:*takes the hit* Nope, and i wont give up! Anti: A stubborn one i see, not giving up then i shall make you beg for mercy! *fires a extremely large Red sphere* Kotsu:*walks out of dust battered and bloody and has a broken arm* I wont give up! I wont let you kill! I wont let you win! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *hair flickers gold* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *goes ssj for first time hair turns completely gold and power increases dramatically* Anti: Pathetic, a change of hair color wont help you. FEEL MY WRAITH! *Super Kicks Kotsu* Kotsu: *easily catches foot and throws him* Anti:*just barely catches self almost hitting a third mountain* grrrrr! Kotsu:*instant transmission one handed super kamehamehas Anti in the gut* Anti:*giant hole in gut and coughs up blood* Kotsu: *walks infront of Anti and fires another one handed super kamehameha* Anti:*dies* Kotsu:*hair turns normal and passes out* Goku777: Trunks, get Kotsu its my turn to fight *drops weighted training clothes and goes ssj2* *the wind blows cautiously causing peoples hair to move making it look epic* Goku777: Prepare because im not going easy i was looking for a good fight. Zeta Buu: If a good fight is a quick demise then you can plan on it. *drops wighted clothes and powers up* Goku: *charges at Zeta Buu* Zeta Buu: *charges at Goku* Both:*Punch each other* Both: *Power Levels are equal and they fight blow by blow and block by block in the air* Trunks:*gives Kotsu a sensu bean* Kotsu:*swallows* Goku:*collides punches with Zeta Buu* *pant* *pant* Zeta Buu:*collides punches with Goku* *pant *pant* Episode 4 Goku: *catching breath* Your not half bad Zeta Buu: Like wise Goku: BUT NOW I'LL HAVE TO GO ALL OUT Zeta Buu: BUT NOW I'LL HAVE TO GO ALL OUT Goku: *powers up and charges at Zeta Buu* SHATTERED DREAMS! Zeta Buu: *gets in a blocking stance not knowing anything of the attack* Goku: *grabs Zeta Buu flies into the air then slams Zeta Buu into the ground* Zeta Buu: *Slowly getting to feet* Goku: SPIRIT BOMB! *begins gathering energy* Zeta Buu: REVENGE DEATHBALL! *charges energy into a sphere shape* Goku: *fires spirit bomb* Zeta Buu: *fires revenge deathball* Goku: *powers up to max* Zeta Buu: *powers up to max* Goku: *losing the clash by a small bit* Zeta Buu: *winning the clash by a small bit* Goku: STEEL BODY! *turns body to steel* Zeta Buu: So we are playing this game are we? EXPANSION WAVE *begins growing and grows 2 feet taller than a super namekian* Goku: *charges at Zeta Buu and jumps at him*HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Zeta Buu: *punches Goku* Goku: *runs up Zeta Buu's arm* Zeta Buu: YOU LITTLE! Goku: *runs up right in Zeta Buu's face* KAAAAA MEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *fires right into the face of Zeta Buu* Zeta Buu:*stumbles backwards* AAAAAAAH! Goku: *backflips landing on feet trying te catch breath* *pant* *pant* Zeta Buu: *Size decreases back to normal* *pant* *pant* Goku: *passes out and goes back to normal form* Zeta Buu: *passes out also* Mammad: W-w-who won? Cosmic: Brother that does not conserne me we must flee Mammad: but what about Zeta Buu Cosmic: Leave him we have to go *begins flying off* Mammad: O-o-okay *begins flying off* Gotek: Oh no you don't *fires thunder wave at Mammad* LT: HA *fires End Cannon at Cosmic* Mammad: *just barely dodges* Now your dead! *begins charging at Gotek and LT* Cosmic: MAMMAD! Mammad: *stops* Cosmic: We have no time for them let's go *flies off* Mammad: You Got Lucky *flies off* Gotek:*runs over to Kotsu* Kotsu, are you Okay. Kotsu: Yeah *cringes* but that guy was really strong LT:*runs over to Goku and gives him a senzu* Goku: *chews and swallows* Gotek: Come we are going to see the great Chix he will be able to give us power. Episode 5 The Debut of Chix Gotek's new found power Gotek: *flying with the others towards a extremely tall mountain* It's this way. Kotsu: Okay *flying along side Gotek,Goku, and LT.* Goku: So we are almost there? *flying* Chix: Yes I believe you are. *standing in front of them* Gotek: *bows* You must be the great Chix. Kotsu: HEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY! Goku: *facepalm* LT: *facepalm* Gotek: Kotsu, bow that is no way to speak to the great Chix. Chix: The boy is fine infact I figured he would say that now come *walking to a door way in the mountain* Gotek: *follows Chix* Goku: *follows Chix* Kotsu: *follows Chix* LT: *follows Chix* Chix: *stops at the door way and enters a code* lets see the code was 91823228736Chix *door opens* Chix: Now Goku,Kotsu, and LT don't be to suprised by who is in here. Goku:Ooookay??? LT: Fine. Kotsu: Okey Dokey! Gotek: *facepalm* All:*walk in* ??? 1: Hey Grandsons! ??? 2: Hello Grandson. ??? 3: Yo Goku. ??? 4: Sup Kotsu. ??? 5: Hello LT. *all ??? step out of shadows* *it is Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,Goten, and Trunks* Goku: DAD! GRANDPA GOKU! *runs to them* Kotsu: PAPA! GRANDPA GOKUUU! *also runs to them* LT: DAD! GRANDPA VEGETA!!! *runs to them* Chix: While there having there reunion come with me Gotek. *walking towards a large doorway* Gotek: Alright Sir *trying to be as polite as possible, follows Chix* Chix: *opens door and walks in and sits on a chair* Gotek Take a seat. Gotek: Alright *follows and sits down* Chix: Gotek Prepare yourself. Gotek: For What??? Chix: You'll see. *puts hands on Goteks head and focuses power* Gotek: What the... Chix: *takes hand of Gotek* Your true power has been awakened. Gotek: But I don't feel any different. Chix: Gotek Power Up. Gotek: Alright *powers up to max* *turns into a Released Zaba* Wow! Gotek: Thank you Mr.Chix i will repay the favor. Chix: No need. *meanwhile* Zeta Buu: *gets to feet* GOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ILL GET YOUUUUUUU! STAY TUNE FOR THE DARKU SAGA COMING NEEEXT! Darku Saga Episode 6 *Capsule Corp. Japan, March 3rd 2012* LT: *walks in door* Yo Luka I'm bringing some friends over. Luka: *reading a magazine about swords* Sure, whatever. *looks up* Wait, are any of them cute? LT: *facepalm* Luka, do you seriously need to be datinga guy at your age your only 14. Luka: So, that doesn't mean I cannot go out with someone your to protective. LT: Whaaatever. *grabs phone* Goku,Kotsu,Gotek I'm at capsule corp. you guys wanna come over. Kotsu: *on phone* Sure I'll be right there. Goku: *on phone* Yeah I'll see you there I am eating right now, wait will there be food there. LT: Yes there will be Goku. Goku: *with mouth full of food* AWESOME! Gotek: *on phone* Sure I'll come over. All: *hang up at the same time* LT: *opens the door* Kotsu: Yo. Goku: Hi. Gotek: 'lo. Luka: *taps on LT's shoulder* Bro... Goku: *goes to kitchen to try and find some food* Luka: *points at Goku and whispers to LT* Who is that? LT: Thats my friend Goku. Luka: *whispers in LT's ear* He's cute. LT: O.O Goku: *walks into the room and see's Luka* Luka: *runs and sits back down on the couch* Goku: *whispers to LT* Who is that? LT: Thats my little sister Luka. Goku: *whispers to LT* She's cute. LT: O.O*passes out* Luka: *runs over to LT* What happened!? Goku: I dunno he just passed out! Luka: Goku, how old are you? Goku: 16 why. Luka: This is why. Goku: Whats wh- Luka: *kisses Goku* Goku: O.O Kotsu: wooooooo. Goku's got a girl! Gotek: and its LT's sister! LT: Wha- *wakes up to see Luka and Goku kissing* LT: O.O *passes out* Gotek and Kotsu: *pick up LT and take him out of the room and sat him in his room* Luka: Sorry Goku. Goku: *still shocked* O.O...... Luka: I bet you don't like me now.... Goku: O.O Luka: Well...*starts walking away* Goku: Luka wait. Luka: *stops* Hmm? Goku: You wanna go out sometime? LT: *walks back into the living room and hears it* O.O *passes out again* Kotsu: Again.... Gotek: *facepalm* Both: *pick LT up and carry him out of the room* Episode 7 Luka: Of course Goku! *Luka yelled as her face lit up* Goku: *hugs Luka* LT: *walks down the stairs once more* Okay are we done with the kissy kissy smooch smooch now? Kotsu: I hope. Gotek: Your prettty heavy. Kotsu: Tell me about it. Goku: *begins getting a major headache* Luka: Goku are you Okay? Goku: *slaps luka away* AAAAAAAAH! *holding head* Luka: *falls over* LT: *picks up Luka and is blown back from the immense power* Gotek: *also blown back* Kotsu: *is also blown back* Goku: *lets go of head and stands up* *laughing psychotically* Kotsu: Goku are you okay? Gotek: I don't think we're dealing with Goku anymore... Goku: *in a deep dark voice* Goku? Oh you mean your friend. Lets just say he is on a pause right now. Kotsu: whaaat? LT: Goku??? Goku: *kicks LT and Kotsu through the wall* *laughing psychotically* Hehe... Goku: *goes SSJ but hair is white* Now for you! *about to punch Luka but strangely stops* Luka: *shaking in fear* Goku: *turns around and looks at Gotek* *starts laughing again* Gotek: *backs up* *turns into Released Zaba* Goku: *disspears and hits Gotek slighty on the shoulder* Gotek: *passes out* Goku: *Blast the door* *walks out and flies off* Luka: *runs over to LT* Bro! Are you okay?!?! LT: Uugh, I'm okay but Kotsu is not... Kotsu: *hit his head extremely hard on the brick wall passed out* Uuuuuugh. LT: On second thought I am getting i little bit Dizzy. *passes out* *Meanwhile* Zeta Buu: *sees Goku flying* GOKU! I DEMAND A REMATCH! Goku: Please, your a waste of my time. Zeta Buu: *thinks to self* He's changed his attitude is totally different. Goku: *flies off* Zeta Buu: Hmm. Goku: *lands* Steel Kamehameha... *fires and the entire area around him turns into steel* Goku: *walks into a castle of steel and sits on a throne* Goku: I am not Goku any longer. Refer to me as.....Darku. Episode 8 Darku: *grabs a flute* *starts playing it* Dark Mass: *hears the flute* *flies towards Darku's Castle* Escar: *hears the flute* *flies towards Darku's Castle* Draki: *hears the flute* *blast a hole in the ground and comes out of hell* *flies towards Darku's Castle* Kaiyan: *hears the flute* *flies towards Darku's Castle* All: *land at Darku's castle and walk in* Darku: Hello, My evil alliance. Escar: Hi. Dark Mass. *bows* Hello Master. Draki: *bows* Hello Lord Darku. Kaiyan: Hello. Darku: Your first Mission. Eliminate LT,Kotsu, and Gotek. All: Yes Lord Darku *fly off* Darku: *laughs* Gotek,LT, and Kotsu: *wakes up* Gotek: uuuugh LT: What happened. Kotsu: I'm hungry. Escar,Dark Mass,Draki, and Kaiyan: *land* Rex: *senses the Evil Power and starts flying towards the location* Lux: *also flies towards there* Episode 9 LT: *runs at Kaiyan* Kaiyan: *runs at LT* LT: *repeatedly punches Kaiyan* Kaiyan: *dodges* Rex: *dropkicks grabs Kaiyan and slams him on his head* Kotsu,Gotek,Rex, and Lux: *fight off Escar,Dark mass,Kaiyan, and Draki* LT: *runs out the door and runs towards Darku's Castle* Escar: *goes to charge power Dark Mass: *also goes to charge power* Kotsu and Gotek: *also run out the door and run at Darku's Castle* Darku: Please You have no chance in hell you cannot stop me. Darku: I HAVE AN ARMY! Kotsu: Oh yeah..... Gotek: Well we got LT... Darku: Wha- LT: *runs and dropkicks darku in the chest* Darku: *backflips and lands on feet* You'll pay for that foolish one. LT: *repeatedly punches darku* Darku: *dodges and punches LT* LT: *grabs Darku's fist and flips him* Darku:*lands and trips LT* LT: *flips* Darku: *puts Ki into fist and punches LT* LT: *puts Ki into fist and punches Darku* *fist collide* *power explosion* *the middle of the castle starts cracking* Episode 10 Dark Mass: *Charging Kamehameha* Gotek: *charging up Thunder Wave* Dark Mass: Kaaaaaaaaa Meeeee Gotek: Thuuuuuuuuun Dark Mass: Haaaaaaaaa Meeeeee Gotek: Deeeeeeeeeer Dark Mass: HA! *fires at Gotek* Gotek: WAVE! *fires at Dark Mass* *Darku's Castle Cracking from the immense power in it* Darku: *starts hitting LT with a barrage of Punches and Kicks to the gut* LT: *grabs Darku's arm and throws him on the ground* Darku: *bacflips and roundhouse kicks LT* LT: *stumbles Backwards but catches balance* Gotek: *turns into Released Form* Dark Mass: *gets blown away by the Thunder Wave* Escar: *firing a Barrage of Ki Blast at Kotsu* Kotsu: *just barely dodging them all* Escar: *charges at Kotsu* Kotsu: *goes SSJ and swings hand back* Escar: *jumps at Kotsu for the Final Blow* Kotsu: *punches Escar right in the head* Escar: *gets blown back through the Castle Walls* Kotsu: *powers down* Escar: *turns into Pure Form* Episode 11 Next Time on Dragon Ball XG The Real Father of Kotsu Revealed/Luka! A Fighter??? Category:Fanon Made by Little Trunks Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Little Trunks